Harry PotterA different story Chapter 1
by Hermione Granger - Top mind at Hogwarts
Summary: A new slant on the Harry Potter story. :)


Harry Potter-A different story Chapter 1 Off To School  
  
At last the day had arrived that Harry had been waiting for most of his life...his 11th birthday. He had heard about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for as long as he can remember, as both of his parents were proud graduates of it and had told him that when he turned eleven that he would also go there.  
  
The day of his eleventh birthday dawned bright and clear, and he didn't need his mother to come in and wake him as he normally did. No, today was SPECIAL! Today he was going to with his mum and dad to Diagon Alley. His baby sister, Allyson, would be staying with his grandparents. It would be a full eight years before she would be ready for Hogwarts.  
  
Harry dressed in record time, and raced downstairs for breakfast,"Morning, birthday boy,"Lily Potter said, walking over to give him a hug and a kiss,"It seems like only yesterday you were Allyson's age, and here you are, ready to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Not quite ready,"James Potter said, walking into the kitchen,"First we DO need to do a little shopping. By the way, Harry, your grandparents sent this to you,"He said, handing Harry 25 golden galleons,"That is to spend on anything you wish. Our gifts to you will be your school needs, and a pet. Maybe you'll find something special in Diagon Alley that you'll want to take to Hogwarts with you."  
  
After breakfast, James, Lily and Harry took their own special portal from their house that landed them directly at the beginning of Diagon Alley. Going from shop to shop, they picked up the robes, books and equipment that he would need for his classes. At last, all they needed was to pick up his wand and his pet. So their next stop was into Oleanders, where his parents had bought their first wands many years ago.  
  
"Why, it's James Potter and Lily Burns! How good it is to see you!"  
  
"Good to see you too, Mikhael, but we now share the name of Potter, and this is our son, Harry,"James smiled at him.  
  
"But of course! Your wedding was the talk of the town! How could I have forgotten so easily. So, this is young Harry. Starting at Hogwarts I presume?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Today's my eleventh birthday and I've been looking forward to it for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Well, let's see...it will be interesting to see if wands run in the family, eh, James?"Mikhael laughs as he chooses a long, slim box from off the shelf and hands it to Harry,"See if that suits you."  
  
Harry picked up the wand and gave it a wave, and the glass shattered on the counter in front of him. Gingerly he laid the wand back on the counter.  
  
"Hmm...I suppose not,"Choosing another box, he handed it to Harry, and a similar result happened with that one.  
  
They had chosen several wands without success when suddenly, a box flew off the shelf on its own accord. Gliding through the air, it finally settled in Harry's hands.  
  
"Apparently, this wand wants YOU to be its owner, Harry. I have only seen that happen to one other person. That's very curious."  
  
"Who was this other person, sir?"  
  
"Their name fails me at the moment, because they haven't been seen in these parts for some time. But do not be frightened, Harry. All wands choose their masters, just not in the same way."  
  
Just then the shop bell tinkled overhead, and a girl about Harry's age walked in with her parents.  
  
"Hermione!"Harry exclaimed, running to greet his friend,"Can you believe at last we're starting Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, I can't. We've talked about it for years."  
  
"Yeah, and you've gotten ready for it for years. I bet you're one of the best prepared students there, Hermione."  
  
Giggling, Hermione blushed,"Well, it's just that I like to read."  
  
"All the time though?"Another familiar voice broke through the crowd. A large group of red haired wizards entered the shop.  
  
"Hi Ron!"Harry looked with much sadness at Ron, clutching his books inherited from his older brothers, as well as his robes, bedraggled and worn, also hand me downs. But that was how it was with a large family, he supposed. Next year Ginny would be old enough, and they would have another student to provide student items for. He knew then what he wanted to do with the money given to him by his grandparents,"Dad, how long do we have until it's time to meet the train?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say better than an hour."  
  
"Would it be okay if Ron, Hermione and I went and celebrated? Go get an ice cream or something?"  
  
"It's okay with me. How about the rest of you?"  
  
The rest of the families decided it would be okay, so after Ron and Hermione got their wands, Harry lead his friends to the sweet shop. His parents promised to pick up his owl, which he had chosen for a pet.  
  
"This was my idea, so it's my treat. My grandparents gave me money to do whatever I wished with, and this is what I wanted to do. So order what you want and hang the cost."  
  
Ordering their sweets, the three friends went to a table and sat down to enjoy them. There they sat and talked about the adventures they would soon be having at Hogwarts and time passed so quickly that it seemed to be only a moment before their parents came to get them, saying it was time to go.  
  
Hermione went first, of course, not the least bit afraid, and after watching his three brothers go ahead of him, Ron followed. Harry was the only one who lingered. Over the years he had sort of developed a sixth sense, and he felt a sense of dread. Shaking it off to just an early case of homesickness, he gave his mum and dad a last hug and a kiss goodbye, and walked with purpose towards the wall separating platforms nine and ten, never guessing what adventures and horrors awaited him at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


End file.
